


Thunder And Lightning

by Xx_EvilKitty_xX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Yaoi, i dont know what to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_EvilKitty_xX/pseuds/Xx_EvilKitty_xX
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto wasn't the only child of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato.  He had a twin brother, Raiden.  Prepare for the adventures of Uzumaki Raiden!





	Thunder And Lightning

"Twelve years ago,"

An enormous, fiery red demon could be seen, towering over the green trees and blocking out all moonlight.

"The nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashing out, crashing into mountains and sending tidal waves against the shores."

Black figures leaped onto the treetops, shouting at others and dodging the vicious attacks of the furry appendages. "Hold the attack and wait for the fourth Hokage!" A nearby ninja ordered, blood dripping from his head.

"It's getting closer!" The thought of the beast destroying the village was too much to think about and he leaped towards the abomination. "Don't let it near the village!"

Suddenly, the ground shook even more than it already was as a giant toad palm slammed against the soil. Looking up, an enormous toad with a tanto strapped to its back and a smoking pipe lodged in its mouth stood against the tree line. A tiny figure stood atop it.

"One Shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body."

A bright light blinded the ninja and all those living.

"He was known as the Fourth Hokage."

 

Present Day...

Konoha was a relatively peaceful village. The sky was a beautiful light blue and there was no tension in the air. The only sounds were the bustling chitchat of the villagers and the chirping of the birds flying over them. It would have been almost boring if a sudden screech hadn't pierced the air.  
"NARUTO!!" A splash of orange and blue flashed followed by multiple streaks of green and blue.  
Said boy cackled as he dashed across the rooftops, colorful paint spilling out of their respected buckets. "You're just mad because you don't have the guts to do what I do, do ya? Ha, losers! Wannabes!"

Above him, the Hokage's faces were vandalized with paints. Swirls, nose bleeds, and eyelashes had been added and the pride one would have for the faces was now demoted to humiliation and anger.  
The shinobi chased the young boy for a while and before Naruto could pass a fence a hand shot out, grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him behind a sheet that was identical to the fence. "Raiden!" Naruto whispered to his brother before being hushed. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!'  
"How many times do I have to save your ass?" Raiden glared at Naruto. He felt his hand twitch, but didn't give in to the urge. He had to keep this fabric up after all. Raiden would celebrate the day Naruto stopped these dumb pranks. He understood why he did them, but that didn't make it any less troublesome.  
In the distance, the shinobi could be heard yelling. "Wait!" The twins were silent, too cautious to make a sound whilst the ninja was in the near vicinity. But not cautious enough. "Why should I?" Naruto cackled as Raiden uncovered them, throwing the fabric over the fence in the process.  
"Oy, Raiden!" A bronze-skinned man screeched at them using his big-headed jutsu. "Naruto!" Both twins jumped a foot in the air, falling on their butts as they landed. "Ahh, Iruka-sensei!" Raiden quickly stood up and poked him in the chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto squinted up at his sensei and narrowed his eyes when Iruka snapped at him.

"The question is, what are you doing here, Naruto?" Naruto gawked at him.

"What do you mean?!" He screamed. "Why is that question only directed at me?!"

"Because Raiden's only here to keep you out of trouble." Iruka smirked and said twin had to keep himself from laughing. Naruto tossed his head to the side and pouted.

 

"Now listen Naruto." Iruka and the twins were back in the classroom, Naruto tied up with a rope because he resisted the pulls Raiden was giving him.  
"You failed the last graduation test and the one before that and you're dragging Raiden down with you. This is no time to fool around." Iruka scolded him.  
Naruto wiggled as much as he could with the ropes binding his arms to his sides and sulked. Raiden, however, glared at his Sensei for bringing it up. If he passed then he wouldn't be put on a team with his brother. He needed Naruto by his side.  
Angry, Iruka spun and pointed to his class. "We will have a re-test on the transformation jutsu. Even those who passed have to re-take it!" Groans and complaints resonated throughout the classroom.

“This is such a drag.”

“Oh c’mon!”

“Why do we always have to pay for your screw ups?!”

Raiden twitched at the last comment. Looking over, he could spot Ino glowering towards them. Her blue eyes narrowed and her lips were twisted into a scowl.  
“Oh, shut up, Yamanaka.” He glared at her and when she stepped forward he bared his teeth.  
“That is enough!” Iruka-sensei broke up the fight before it could start. “Raiden, I was going to let you go without a punishment, but you just earned it.”  
Yamanaka smirked and when Iruka-sensei turned his back, Raiden let her say hi to one of his special fingers. She gasped, but before she could say anything Iruka-sensei was already calling out names.  
“Ok, first, Sakura Haruno.” She was already stepping forward before he could say her last name. “Sakura here! Transform!” She made the signs. White smoke burst around her and when it disappeared, a carbon copy of Iruka-sensei was standing in her place.  
“Okay.” After Iruka-sensei praised her, Sakura quickly dispelled the jutsu and cheered. “I did it! Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?” Raiden’s eye twitched. She just had to get Sasuke’s approval, didn’t she? “Oy, just step back in line, Sakura.” He snapped. “Others have to do the test too.” Said girl clenched her teeth and raised her fists towards him, but before she could say anything, Iruka-sensei was already moving on. Raiden didn’t miss the disapproving glances he received from his brother out of the corner of his eye.  
“Next, Sasuke Uchiha.” Sasuke stepped forward and without saying a word, transformed into Iruka-sensei as well. Jeez, didn’t anyone know how to do anything else?

“Alright. Next, Uzumaki Raiden.”

Hearing his name, Raiden stepped forward. Quickly imitating the hand signs, he thought of who he was going to transform into and white smoke erupted to cover him. When it vanished, Raiden’s once blood red hair had turned into a sunshine yellow. His violet eyes were now a cerulean blue and both of his cheeks were adorned with three whisker-like scars.

“Why would you turn into Naruto?!” Shouts and yells filled the classroom.

Ignoring the shouts, Raiden walked towards Iruka-sensei and asked in a faint voice, “Do I pass?” Iruka-sensei nodded his head and patted his shoulder before calming down the class.

“Iruka-sensei!” One of the class’ many students shrieked. “He can’t turn into Naruto!” Raiden once again ignored their hysteria and ambled back over to his brother.

“Why would you turn into me?” Naruto asked. One of his eyebrows were raised as he rested his chin on his brother’s head. Raiden ignored the silent jab at his height and instead decided to answer his question. “Because I felt like it.” Naruto nodded as if he was satisfied with that answer. He wasn’t, but Raiden knew he wouldn’t insist. It wasn’t as if it was a big deal. Raiden just didn’t want to admit that he loved his brother in front of everyone. He likes his thoughts and feelings to be for someone he cares for. Not for strangers. Although that didn’t mean he couldn’t let mean and witty comments slip.

  
“Next, Naruto Uzumaki.” Grinning, Naruto leaned down towards Raiden’s ear and whispered. “You might want to cover your eyes for this one.” His eyes widened and he looked at Naruto, a pink flush blooming on his cheeks. Was he really going to do that? Before he could confirm, Naruto was already strutting up towards the front.

  
“Why are you blushing?” Glancing in the direction the voice came from, Raiden could see it was Shikamaru that had spoken, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes threatening to slip shut.

“No reason…” Raiden murmured. Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed, but he let it go. “This is too troublesome.” Raiden snickered at his classmate’s laziness and faced his brother once more.

Naruto was crouched down, his hands imitating hand signs. But not the hand signs for the Transformation jutsu. “Henge!” He yelled and as blue chakra circles around him, Raiden took it as his cue to cover his eyes with his hands.  
Hearing a feminine giggle, he sucked his lips into his teeth and willed the blood in his cheeks to go away. Honestly, he should have been expecting this. Naruto had been working on that jutsu for weeks and had jumped at the chance to surprise Raiden with it; countless times. He’s surprised he hadn’t died yet.

“Oh,” Shikamaru murmured, unamused. “that’s why you were blushing earlier.”

Before he could say anything else, Raiden heard a gasp and the sound of something gushing. Did someone have a nosebleed? Then, there was a pop and Naruto laughing. Raiden guessed that it was over and finally opened his eyes again. What he saw surprised him. There laying on the floor was Iruka-sensei, blood trickling down his nose and his brother cackling above him.

So Iruka-sensei couldn’t resist it?

Raiden couldn’t really blame him. It was a nude girl after all. Although the fact his brother was the naked female was kind of unsettling.  
“How was it?” Naruto pointed at the teacher and cackled. “I call it the seduction jutsu.” The veins in Iruka-sensei’s neck popped out and snot ran down his nose. “Cut the stupid tricks! Don’t make dumb jutus like that!”

After class, Naruto had been punished with cleaning the paint off the mountain. Raiden tagged along even when Iruka-sensei ordered him not to. That it was Naruto’s punishment and not his. But Raiden knew he had a hand in doing this. He wasn’t about to let Naruto suffer alone.  
Iruka-sensei sat atop the nose of one of the hokages. “You’re not going home until everything is spotless.”

“I don’t care. It’s not like anyone’s waiting at home for us.” Naruto hmphed and continued working. Raiden frowned and stared at the rag in his hand. The apartment had always been cold and bitter. After being kicked out of the orphanage, Sarutobi had given them the apartment and a weekly allowance to buy food.  It was difficult, but they had prevailed. 

 

As Naruto and Raiden chowed down on Ramen, Iruka watched then fondly.

They were so different, yet so similar. They truly did care about each other.  Their parents would be proud.  


End file.
